


Ficlets

by concupiscence66



Category: Big Bang Theory, Spaced
Genre: Community: bigbang_land, Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-14
Updated: 2011-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concupiscence66/pseuds/concupiscence66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two ficlets from the amazing tv show Spaced written for Miss Jaffacakes as part of the <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/bigbang_land/">Big Bang Land</a> gift exchange. The first is a TBBT crossover, the second is all Spaced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlets

1\. Tim Bisley was past the point of worrying about niggling details and obsessing over things that didn't matter in the real world. He was a married man and a father. He had priorities.  
   
Clearly Sheldon Cooper has no such afflictions.  
   
"Are we really supposed to believe that a steroid as unstable and unpredictable as oxypheromalkahyde could possibly be mass-produced and used..."  
   
"It's only a comic book, mate," Tim snapped, unable to endure one more absurd fanboy question, "It's not real science."  
   
Sheldon glared and wound himself up for a speech.  
   
"Besides," said Tim (before the lanky fanboy could begin), "It was established in volume 23 that the bear army is made up of genetically altered bears meant to recreate the effect of oxypheromalkahyde, not a product of the drug itself."  
   
"Explain."  
   
"If you'll recall, on page 13 Doktor Mandrake says to his assistant, Twisted, 'I need an army of mutant bears! I don't care what it takes!' and then Twisted picks up the sample of bear DNA and says 'There's more than one way to make a rage-filled mutant bear.'"  
   
Sheldon's eyes moved back and forth like he was re-reading the graphic novel in his mind.  
   
"I stand corrected. And I applaud your relentless and ruthless attention to detail. It's gratifying to meet someone so committed to creating a coherent universe. Not like George Lucas..."  
   
Two men from different parts of the world, born more than a decade apart gave a moment of silence to their shared pain.  
   
And that is the true meaning of Comic Con.  
   
   
   
2\. Daisy dropped herself onto the bed in despair.  
   
"Oh, cheer up, Daisy! We're living in New York City! This is amazing! This is where things are happening!"  
   
Tim's efforts were in vain. Daisy was too homesick to be comforted.  
   
"I miss Marsha and Brian and Twist..."  
   
"I miss Mike," commiserated Tim.  
   
"He'll be back from holiday tomorrow, Tim! The man lives with us, after all. I miss bangers and mash."  
   
"I have NEVER seen you eat bangers and mash."  
   
"Yesterday I asked someone where I could find a chemist. He told me NYU has a good program."  
   
Tim laughed because it was funny. Daisy glared because it wasn't.  
   
"I miss the language, the accents, the familiar sights... I miss jammie dodgers."  
   
It never took long for Daisy to turn the conversation to her comfort food staples.  
   
"Daisy, we're in America," Tim threw his arms out to indicate the grandness of their location, "They have the double McRib sandwich. A soda is 44oz. We can go to a dozen restaurants within a five block radius of our flat and get bacon flavored ice cream! Have you seen the most recent stats on obesity here? You can't miss English sweets that much."  
   
"I miss McVitie's biscuits. I miss biscuits of the non-buttermilk variety."  
   
Tim dropped onto the bed next to Daisy and held her hand. Immediately, her homesickness began to dissipate. Home was more than slang and sweets, it was a feeling of being right where you were meant to be. Being in the place for which you were meant? She'd touch up the grammar later.  
   
Daisy wasn't quite ready to let go of her despair so she squeezed Tim's hand and gazed out the window at a city that scraped the sky at every turn.  
   
"I miss jaffa cakes."


End file.
